Momentos
by MarhayaXs
Summary: Nunca pensó sentirse de esa manera, su corazón se entibiaba con rapidez y sus ideas desaparecieron al ver sus ojos color caramelo. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que el destino decidió devolverle la calidez a su vida, a manos de aquel muchacho de cabellos rebeldes. [Two-Shot] 27R!Fem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano-Sensei, menos el fic, que fue creado para participar en el #5toDesafío de #EsDeFanfics**

 **ADVERTENCIA: 27R!Fem así de Fumada es la pareja, pero la esencia es la misma.**

.

.

.

 **Momentos**

Había veces en las que su mente la transportaba a aquel pasado, feliz y sin ninguna preocupación, solo eran ella y su amada madre Luce. Llegaba en ocasiones a recordar como era su risa, el calor de sus abrazos o el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, ese olor que la confortaba y llegaba a hacerla sentir a gusto. Segura de que nada en el mundo podría cambiar aquellos momentos felices, solo ellas dos contra el mundo.

Pero el destino le demostró con hechos que las cosas no son a veces lo que uno desea, y con ello la muerte es un factor que en cualquier momento atacará, sin darte oportunidad siquiera de saber cómo fue exactamente que pasó.

Aquella tarde, las dos se encontraban viajando por carretera, tranquilamente hablando de todo un poco; de cómo iban sus notas en el colegio, cómo debía controlar su sádico carácter frente a sus compañeros, cómo debía tratar de ser más amigable y dejar de andar peleando con sus amigos como si ella fuera un hombre.

—Luce, no puedes cambiar algo que me sale por naturaleza, simplemente soy así

—Oh, mi pequeña Renata, eres una señorita y debes comportarte como tal. Además, ¿cuándo me llamarás de la manera correcta? Veamos, repite después de mí: Mamá~

—Por favor, no sigas… no pienso hacerlo, es demasiado embarazoso.

—Está bien, lo harás algún día. Pero prométeme que vas a tratar de hacerlo, ¿sí?

Volvió su rostro hacia su madre, esa sonrisa tan cálida como un día primaveral, siempre lograba entibiar su corazón...

Antes de que pudiera responder, una luz la cegó completamente, para cuando recobró la conciencia, estaba en el hospital, herida y sola.

Un recuerdo que la acompañaría por siempre.

Nunca le volvió a ver, murió en aquel accidente, dejándole únicamente su sonrisa de recuerdo.

Una mano sobre su hombro la devolvió a la realidad, las clases de la mañana habían terminado y Coronello le miraba fijamente.

— ¿Estas bien, Reborn-chan? —En su expresión se podía leer claramente su preocupación, pero la lástima era algo que no se permitiría nunca aceptar, dándole un manotazo, alejó la mano de su compañero, levantándose y saliendo del salón.

—Eres un imbécil, Coronello. Por eso Lal nunca te presta atención —No quería revivir aquellos momentos en su presencia, la mejor forma de evitarlo era siempre meterse con él, mientras le escuchaba renegar a sus espaldas. No se fijó en su camino y terminó tropezando con algo que la hizo caer hacia atrás, o eso hubiera sucedido, de no ser por la fuerte mano que la sujetaba de la cintura.

—Lo lamento mucho, ¿te encuentras bien? —Quería insultar a aquella persona que la sujetaba, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro ajeno.

No era igual a la de su madre, pero el sentimiento de calidez era el mismo, incluso mayor.

Nunca pensó sentirse de esa manera, su corazón se entibiaba con rapidez y sus ideas desaparecieron al ver sus ojos color caramelo. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que el destino decidió devolverle la calidez a su vida, a manos de aquel muchacho de cabellos rebeldes.

.

.

. _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":_ _  
_ _Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"._ _  
_ _Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 _ **¿Y? que les pareció, volví a Reborn Mujer, como la ven XD! Pero es que Tsuna siempre como la chica, pues ahora invierten roles, para sacar este dulce drabble hetero.**_

 _ **Espero no se molesten y, lo acepten con cariño, porque amo a estos dos, en cualquiera de sus versiones, aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo Yuri, no me juzguen XD!**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano-Sensei, menos el fic, que fue creado para participar en el #5toDesafío de #EsDeFanfics**

 **ADVERTENCIA: 27R!Fem así de Fumada es la pareja, pero la esencia es la misma, además de ser la última parte de esta historia a petición de las personas que lo leyeron.**

.

.

.

 **PRIMEROS PASOS**

La entrada a la preparatoria fue algo que lo abrumó al principio, ya que era nuevo en aquella ciudad, todo a su alrededor resultaba desconocido, volviéndolo renuente a los cambios tan drásticos que pasaba su vida en aquellos momentos.

No era algo que le agradara mucho, pero armándose de valor, dio el primer paso y se enfrentó a lo que le aguardaba en aquel lugar. Para su sorpresa no todo fue tan malo, con rapidez encontró compañeros muy amables y con el tiempo se convirtieron en grandes amigos inseparables, andando siempre juntos los tres.

En primer lugar estaba Gokudera Hayato, a pesar de su aspecto de chico malo y buscapleitos, es una persona inteligente, honesta, fiel y transparente, pero con un carácter demasiado corto, al punto de ser muy volátil.

Luego esta Yamamoto Takeshi, es un chico pacifista por naturaleza, en su rostro siempre se puede encontrar una sonrisa sincera, que logra derretir hasta el más frio corazón, cariñoso, amigable y amado por todos. Aunque al parecer a Hayato no le cae bien, es consciente de que muy en el fondo también le agrada.

Pasaron los primeros meses juntos, disfrutando de aquellos típicos momentos que todo estudiante debe vivir: tareas, trabajos, festivales, temporadas de exámenes, vivían cada instante al máximo. Especialmente las temporadas de exámenes.

A finales de abril, llegó a conocer al grupo más popular de la preparatoria, conocidos como los Arcobaleno: seis estudiantes de segundo año con excelencia académica, destacaban en diferentes áreas de estudio, pero de todos ellos solo uno llamó completamente su atención.

De finos rasgos, piel morena, nariz respingona, labios color ciruela, cabello azabache hasta la cintura, junto a unas curiosas patillas que enmarcan su rostro y finalmente unos preciosos ojos color negro. Conocida por ser la número uno en todas las áreas de estudio, nadie le superaba, convirtiéndola así en la chica ideal de cualquier varón, ella es conocida como Reborn.

Pero a pesar de sus habilidades sobresalientes, tanto en los estudios como en su atrayente apariencia física, todo eso quedaba opacado ante su mirada. Puede que la gran mayoría pensara que era fuerte y determinada, pero a sus ojos, ella se veía frágil y tan solitaria.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como su corazón se estrujo en dolor, queriendo de alguna manera aliviar la soledad que ella transmitía sin ser completamente consciente de ello.

Las semanas avanzaban y siempre buscaba la manera en que sus horarios coincidieran, dedicándose a observarla de cerca, cómo convivía con sus amigos, cómo reía, cómo su manera de ser lo atraía cada vez más, no queriendo alejarse de ella. Una tarde Takeshi, al ser el más perceptivo de los tres, le abrió los ojos a una verdad que él no se había permitido contemplar ni en sus más locos sueños: estaba enamorado de ella.

Al quedar sus sentimientos completamente expuestos, fue un intento fallido negar este hecho ante sus amigos, que aunque sorprendidos en un inicio, decidieron darle el empuje necesario para que se confesara, de todas maneras no tenía nada que perder.

Solo que su corazón quedara hecho pedazos en las hermosas manos de ella.

Aunque este empuje resultó ser bastante literal, y lo llevó a terminar en aquella situación.

Aun la sostenía de la cintura, esperando a que ella le respondiera algo, cualquier cosa, pero el paso de los minutos lo hacía sentirse más nervioso, además de la forma en la que ella lo miraba; su corazón latía de una manera descontrolada, ¿acaso la había hecho enojar?

—Estoy bien, gracias —Esas palabras por su parte lo sacaron completamente de su ensoñación, aclarándose la garganta, acomodó su mano mejor, aún sin querer dejarla ir.

—Me alegro, pensé que podrías haberte hecho algún daño —Su sonrisa se suavizó aún más, observando como la chica entre sus brazos se ruborizaba paulatinamente. La persona que estaba tras de ella, Coronnello, parecía un pez fuera del agua, ya que tenía la boca abierta, aparentemente sorprendido por la escena que estaba presenciando, lo cual lo confundió bastante ¿acaso algo malo sucedía?

—¿No crees que ya podrías soltarme? —Ella frunció el ceño mientras le encaraba, esperando a que finalmente la liberara.

—Lo siento Reborn-sempai, no era mi intención —Los papeles se invirtieron, ahora era él quien sentía su rostro completamente caliente, probablemente estaría rojo de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

La chica lo miró con interés, al parecer la conocía, pero bueno, teniendo en cuenta quién era, probablemente no era nada extraño que lo supiera, sin embargo su actitud de nerviosismo le llamó la atención.

—Así que eres uno de los estudiantes de primero, ¿tu nombre? —interrogó la chica, viendo como el moreno miraba desesperadamente a cualquier lado, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder. Unos segundos después, luego de unos cuantos tartamudeos obtuvo lo que buscaba.

—S-sawada Tsunayoshi, estoy en el salón 1-D —Logró articular, después de poner en un aparente orden sus pensamientos, no podía creer que estuviera hablando con ella, si estaba soñando, que nadie se le ocurriera despertarlo.

—Sawada, ¿eh? —Una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en el angelical rostro de la joven, quien miraba al muchacho como si hubiera encontrado un nuevo juguete con el cual divertirse. Cosa que ocasionó que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

—Bien, desde hoy serás Dame-Tsuna —La declaración por parte de ella le permitió articular la respuesta más brillante de todas.

—¿¡Eh!?

La chica se acercó nuevamente a él, enganchando uno de sus brazos y apegando su cuerpo al del muchacho, quien ahora no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, que alguien por favor le ponga el freno a esta locura.

—Ahora estás bajo mi cuidado, así que espero nos llevemos muy bien —Las reacciones de los presentes no tardaron en aparecer. Coronnello aún no asimilaba lo que sus ojos veían, o sea, ¿qué demonios pasó con la chica que lo andaba molestando y que se transformó repentinamente en una depredadora de muchachos de primer año?

Los amigos de Tsuna no sabían qué demonios pasó para que una confesión (que ni siquiera fue dicha) terminara con su superior tan apegada a él.

Reborn disfrutaba de las reacciones de chico, estaba completamente feliz por aquel cambio tan agradable en su vida, además ella era de las personas que disfrutaba dar el primer paso y obtener lo que quería. Y estaba completamente segura, lo quería a él, a Sawada Tsunayoshi en su vida.

Y el último, a pesar de no estar seguro de cómo es que las cosas se desarrollaron con rapidez, estaba seguro de una cosa, quería estar al lado de ella y disfrutar de todo lo que les esperaba en un futuro, la amaba ahora más que nunca, pero ¿es normal estar preocupado por las dobles intenciones que podía ver en aquellos ojos negros?

.

.

.

.

 **Chan chaaaan. Bueno ¿qué esperaban? Reborn es Reborn aquí y en la china, por ende su manera de ser jamás va a cambiar, lo mismo para Tsuna. Lo que pase de aquí en adelante se los dejo a la imaginación, ya que no pienso alargar esta historia más. Teniendo en cuenta que aún no comienzo a arreglar las otras dos que andaba escribiendo y que quiero acabar.**

 **Y como se dieron cuenta la segunda parte es más larga, pero igual cuenta como cliché, así que me doy por bien servida~**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
